The fairy piece of burning rubber
by Silvia98mg
Summary: Amor, celos, poderes, estudios, alcohol y apuestas (como debe ser) habra de todo en esta historia. Las parejas este Fanfic son: Natsu-Lucy, Jellal-Erza, Sanji-Vivi, Luffy-Nami, Levy-Gajell y Zoro-Robin. Este fic esta escrito por mi y Stef-chan. ¡Por favor pasen a leerlo! lo sabemos, mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**The fairy piece of burning rubber**

_**Anuncio importante:**__** Este Fanfic no solo será de Fairy Tail, en este también se incluirá One Piece, por lo tanto las parejas son: Natsu+Lucy, Jellal+Erza, Sanji+Vivi, Luffy+Nami, Levy+Gajell i Zoro+Robin. También pondremos los intentos de Happy por conquistar a Charlie.**_

_**PD: Se avisa que en este fic no habrá Gray+Juvia, aunque estos personajes aparezcan en el fic.**_

_**Ahora sí.**_

_**Sílvia-chan & Stef-chan: ¡Que empiece el cap!**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1: ¡**Universidad, loca universidad!**

Era un caluroso día en la ciudad de Magnolia (Fioree), en la cual ya empezaban a aparecer los rallos del sol para así despertar a los soñolientos habitantes.

En el centro de dicha ciudad se hallaba una universidad de alto prestigio (y muy grande) la cual tenía por nombre _Fairy Piece_, la ya nombrada universidad parecía ser muy común des del exterior, pero lo que los ciudadanos y gran parte de los estudiantes no sabía, era que en la universidad había una aula de "fenómenos" los cuales no eran para NADA corrientes.

Ahora pues centrémonos en una solitaria habitación de la universidad, esta se encuentra en el piso 45 del departamento de _música y arte. _Dicha habitación parece abandonada, pero su primera impresión no puede ser más errónea, ya que en ella se hallan nuestros ya mencionados "fenómenos", y adivinen que están haciendo…

¡Jugar a apuestas, pelear y beber alcohol como condenados! (NA/Sílvia-chan: Cabrones con suerte =.=#)

*Ruidos de mesas, sillas y personas volando por los aires*.

**Natsu:** ¡¿Ven acá HIELITO, o acaso tienes miedo?!

**Gray: **¡No me provoques FLAMITA o acabaras muy mal!

**Natsu:** ¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo mal nacido?!

**Gray:** ¡Ya lo oíste sordo come mierda!

**Gajeel:** ¡CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, QUE NO ME DEJAN COMER MI METAL EN PAZ!

**Natsu y Gray:** ¡¿A caso quieres pelea heavy oxidado?! -*Acercándose a él*.

**Gajeel:** ¡¿La quieren ustedes temporales andantes?! -*Poniéndose en pie*.

**Erza: **¿Acaso están peleando? -*Acercándose intimidadoramente*.

**Trío de idiotas:** ¡No, si somos los mejores amigos! -*Fingiendo sonrisas y abrazándose por los hombros los tres*.

*Se abre la puerta*.

**Director (Makarob):** ¡Haber mocosos inútiles, presten atención! Hoy tendremos unos cuantos (muchos) alumnos nuevos.

*Susurros*

**Makarob:** ¡Déjense de cuchicheos malditos pendejos!

**Toda la clase:** Ok~.

**Makarob:** Muchachos y MUCHACHAS (NA/Sílvia-chan: Lo de "muchachas" lo dice babeando y con corazoncitos en lugar de ojos.) pueden pasar y presentarse a sus compañeros.

*Se abre la puerta corrediza y entran 6 personas (Lucy, Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Levy y Jellal)*.

**Chica 1º:** Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lucy y vengo des de Rumania con mi primo y mi mejor amiga, odio el ajo y me gusta MUCHO el chocolate, espero que nos llevemos todos bien ^_^.

**Chico 1º: **Heeeeeey! Mi nombre es Luffy y vengo des de Italia con mi hermanastro Shancks, odio el agua y ADORO la comida, espero que todos nos convirtamos en nakamas ^_^. (NA/Stef-chan: Momento Happy para todos ¬.¬U)

**Chica 2º:** ¡Holap! Soy Robin y vengo des de Rumania con mi mejor amiga y su primo, odio las espadas, y me gusta leer libros y hacer cosquillas, seguro nos llevamos bien.

**Chico2º: **¡Hola mis bellísimas damiselas _ ! y… basura humana ¬.¬, vengo des de Grecia, odio a los hombres y AMO a las mujeres. ¡Y les daré a ustedes bellísimas damiselas el PLACER de tener una cita con este caballero _ !

*los chicos lo miran con odio, mientras la mitad de las chicas (las fáciles) lo miran con perversión (NA/Sílvia: ¡Pervertidas!) y la otra mitad con asco*.

**Chica 3º:**… -*La chica 3º está demasiado metida en un libro y pasa de los demás, a esto Lucy le da un codazo para que reaccione*.- ¿Eh, que? Oh, perdón je, je, je ^_^U ¡Hola, soy Levy! Vengo des de Noruega y AMO los libros, a y por cierto les daré una advertencia a todos. -*mirada asesina*.- ¡Como me llamen bajita, canija, botijo u otro adjetivo que yo no soporte les corto las pelotas a los tíos y a las tías les arranco todos los pelos! -*Pone cara angelical*- ¿Quedo claro?

*Todos los alumnos "fenómenos" asienten frenéticamente con miedo hacia Levy*.

**Chico 3º:** H-hola, soy Jellal. Y-yo he venido co-con mi prima y su mejor ami-amiga des de Rumania. -*Dijo sonrojándose, su prima le coge de la mano dándole apoyo y este deja de tartamudear* (NA/Sílvia-chan y Stef-chan: Kawaiiii! _ ).- Odio los pasteles y me encanta un buen plato de fresas con moras.

**Makarob: **os voy a asignar vuestros asientos, m… Lucy tú al lado de Gray, Luffy tu iras junto a Natsu, Robin iras con Erza, Sanji tu estarás al lado de Zoro…-*Sanji lo interrumpe con un largo y sonor: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AUCH!*.- Ejem… ¡Cállate imbécil! Ok, sigamos, Levy tu iras al lado de Gajeel i por último, tu Jellal iras al lado de Vivi.

*Todos se sientan en sus respectivos pupitres*.

**Makarob:** Ok mocosos, después de este momento tan "tierno" empezaremos la clase de…. ¡Gimnasia!

**Chicos:** ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Mascotas:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Chicas:** Ok~. -*pensamiento chicas: Exagerados ¬.¬U*.

*Todos recogen sus cosas y van camino a los vestuarios del gimnasio*.

**Continuara…**

**¡Oye, si tú, sigue los puntitos anda!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello! Esperamos que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de nuestro fic, ya sabemos que nos salió una idea un poquito rebuscada y confusa pero… ¡Eso es lo más normal que lo pudimos hacer! A medida que avance el fic podréis comprobarlo. Sílvia-chan: ¡No olvidéis dejarnos un hermoso, chocolatoso, multicolor y brillante review! ( _ ) *(Stef-chan: Te pasaste un poquito de emoción con lo del review ¿No? (¬.¬U) / Sílvia-chan: ¿Tú crees? Yo lo encontré divertido… / Stef-chan: ¿En serio? / Sílvia-chan: La verdad es que no je, je, je (^ᴥ^U)* Stef-chan: Y si queréis y podéis, dejadnos un MP con personajes nuevos y sugerencias para otros capítulos.**

**PD: No se si se fijaron, pero en la parte del cap en donde dicen que clase aran hay un momento que pone "MASCOTAS", tranquil s que ustedes leyeron bien XD, lo que pasa es que Stef-chan y yo estuvimos pensando que el tener a Happy y Charlie de Fairy Tail, a Chopper de One Piece y a otros más que nos inventamos no estaría mal ya que sería entretenido ver alguna de sus aventurillas je, je, je. ¡Bueno pues hasta aquí nuestra explicación!**

_**Se despiden: Sílvia-chan~ y Stef-chan~**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Amnesia

**The fairy piece of burning rubber**

**Ni Fairy Tail, ni One Piece, ni los personajes de este fic nos pertenecen, solo los usamos como entretenimiento después de un día de escuela :P**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Capitulo 2: **Amnesia.**

*Vestuarios masculinos*

**Extra 1:** ¿Habéis visto que buenas estaban las nuevas?

**Extra 2: **¡YA VES TÍO, SOBRE TODO LA RUBIA ESA! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Lu-Lucy… ¡Lucy, eso era!

*Lo que dirá Jellal ahora será en susurros más o menos, por eso nadie le presta atención*.

**Jellal: **Callaros…

*Siguen diciendo cosas de Lucy*.

**Jellal:** Oigan cállense que es mi prima de quien hablan…

*siguen sin prestarle atención*.

**Jellal: **Les dije que se…

*Es interrumpido por un ruido metálico (producido por el contacto entre un bate de metal i una taquilla)*.

**Natsu: **¡Cállense de una maldita vez pervertidos sin cerebro!

**Gray:** ¿Por qué tanto ruidito flamita? Espera, no me dirás que a ti… ¡¿Te gusta Lucy?!

*Le da una colleja*.

**Gajeel: **No digas gilipolleces, es imposible que a este tío con mente de niño le guste la coneja.

*Todos se voltean a verle*.

**Todos:** ¿Cómo que coneja?

**Gajeel:** ¿A caso no me escucharon? Sí, dije coneja ¿Y qué?

**Todos:** Seguimos sin entender.

**Gajeel:** ¡Pues os fastidiáis y bailáis, dejadme tranquilo ya!

**Todos:** Ok~ *Pensamiento de ellos (¡Que mal humor!)*.

*Vestuario femenino*

**Extra femenina 1:** ¿Habéis visto que buenos estaban los nuevos?

**Extra femenina 2: **¡YA VES TÍA, SOBRE TODO EL PELI-AZUL! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Je-Jellal… ¡Jellal, eso era!

*Lo que dirá Lucy ahora será en susurros más o menos, por eso nadie le presta atención*.

**Lucy: **Callaros…

*Siguen diciendo cosas de Jellal*.

**Lucy:** Oigan cállense que es mi prima de quien hablan…

*siguen sin prestarle atención*.

**Lucy: **Les dije que se…

*Es interrumpida por un ruido (producido por el contacto entre una espada i un banco)*.

**Erza: **¡Cállense de una maldita vez pervertidas!

**Juvia:** ¿Por qué tanto ruidito Titania? Espera, no me dirás que a ti… ¡¿Te gusta Jellal?!

*Le da una colleja*.

**Cana: **No digas gilipolleces, es imposible que a alguien tan seria como Erza le guste el conejo.

(NA/ Sílvia-chan: Aquí Jellal y Lucy se parecen un poco en carácter, y también tendrán el mismo mote por si no lo han visto XD serán el dúo de conejos de la universidad)

*Todos se voltean a verla*.

**Todas:** ¿Cómo que conejo?

**Cana:** ¿A caso no me escucharon? Sí, dije conejo ¿Y qué?

**Todas:** Seguimos sin entender.

**Cana:** ¡Pues os fastidiáis y bailáis, dejadme tranquila ya!

**Todas:** Ok~ *Pensamiento de ellas (¡Que mal humor tiene cuando no está borracha!)*.

*En E.F. (Educación Física)*.

**Laxus-sensei: **Ok mocosos…

*Pensamiento alumnos (¿Por qué siempre nos llaman mocosos? ¿¡Acaso no estamos en la facultad!?)*

**Laxus: **En nuestra primera clase haremos velocidad, ahora aremos unas cuantas carreras en las que competirán 1 contra 1, yo elijo a los adversarios. Zoro y…*Pensamiento Robin (Que no me toque a mí, que no me toque a mi…)* Robin *Pensamiento Robin (¡MIERDA!)*

**Zoro:** Parece que competirás contra mi Vaquera. (NA/ Sílvia-chan: Zoro la llama vaquera por que en las primeras apariciones de Robin en la serie, ella llevaba sombrero vaquero.)

**Robin:** Sera pan comido Mr. Sable…

**Laxus: **Ok, la carrera empezara cuando dispare (NA/Stef-chan: Una de esas pistolas de juguete que dicen ¡BANG!), tendrán que recorrer toda la ciudad pasando por una ruta que me moleste en marcarles ¡NO HAGAN TRAMPAS MALDITOS MOCOSOS! Y diviértanse, el que al volver me toque el hombro primero gana… ¡EMPIEZEN!

*Se oye el "bang"*.

**Zoro: **Espero que no te quedes muy atrás Vaquera, no quiero que te pierdas por culpa del polvo que vas a ver tras de mí.

**Robin**: No seas tan creído Mr. Sable.

*Hacen toda la carrera atropellando a personas, animales y todo lo que tuvieran por delante (NA/ Stef-chan: ¡Y todo por una carrera, yo flipo! Con el palo que da eso ¬¬) hasta llegar al patio de deportes de la universidad*.

**Zoro y Robin:** ¡YO VOY A GANAR!

*Robin se adelanta tanto que está a unos pasos del Laxus, y para regodearse empieza a andar de espaldas (NA/ Sílvia-chan: ¡Sera tonta, se puede caer! ºOº), en esto Zoro también empieza a acelerar, pero con tan mala suerte que tropieza y se lleva a Robin por delante. De modo que quedan Zoro encima de Robin y en una postura comprometedora*.

**Zoro:** Oh, lo siento mucho yo no quería… *Se fija que Robin no responde* ¿Oye, estas bien Robin? (NA/ Sílvia-chan: ¡NO LA LLAMÓ VAQUERA! AWWW! - Stef-chan: ¡Qué bonito es el amor! TTwTT)

**Robin:** ¿Me lo dices a mí?

**Zoro:** Pues claro ¿Qué otra Robin hay aquí?

**Robin:** Pues no lo puedo saber, ya que no sé ni cómo me llamo…

**Lucy:** ¡Oh, no, otra vez no!

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡HOLA, HOLITAS! Esperamos que os haya gustado nuestro 2 cap ^_^ lo sé, se que lo hemos cortado dejando al menos a una persona con intriga (es que dudo mucho que alguien lea nuestra basura) al poner continuara cuando Lucy dice eso de otra vez no… ¡PERO ES LO QUE HAY!**

**(NA/ Stef-chan: ¡Eres mala! - Sílvia-chan: ¡Qué va!)**

**Bueno volviendo al asunto, déjenos un review o un mensaje privado con vuestras opiniones e ideas ^_^**

**Se despiden: **_Sílvia-chan y Stef-chan~_


	3. Capitulo 3: Una especie que resurge

**THE FAIRY PIECE OF BURNING RUBBER**

**Una cosa, para nosotras Fiore será como en la serie, por eso lo usaremos como reino (Sílvia-chan: Osea, que al tener un reino es un país, fin de la explicación ¬¬ / Inspiración: ¿¡Pero qué clase de explicación es esa?! \ºOº/ / Sílvia-chan: ¡Oh, pero mira qué hora es! Me tengo que ir chau… =¬¬ / Inspiración: ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! \ò.ó/ )**

**Pd: Esto que hay entre los paréntesis significa que alguien se ha ido corriendo a la velocidad de Flash**** (****=¬¬)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cap 3:** Una especie que resurge.

*Zoro voltea a ver a Lucy*.

**Zoro:** ¿Como que otra vez?

**Lucy:** ¿Eh, que? no se de que me hablas.

**Zoro:** No te hagas la tonta te escuché perfectamente.

**Lucy:** E-Etto, y-yoo...

*Empieza a mover las manos toda nerviosa*.

**Natsu:** Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Lucy por qué no nos dices k pasa, a caso no confías en nosotros?

**Lucy:** No es eso, lo que pasa es que yo...

**Zoro:** ¿¡TU QUE!?

**Lucy:** Esta bien, se lo contare todo... Verán, nuestra especie es muy débil cuando no se alimenta, es por eso que si uno de nosotros no se alimenta durante meses, dicha persona pierde la memoria de todo lo que le ha pasado durante ese tiempo, ya que para los de nuestra especie nuestra "comida" también es una fuente de información, incluso ha habido casos en los que la gente de nuestra especie no se ha alimentado durante más de un año.

**Natsu:** ¿Y qué les pasa a los que no se alimentan durante más de un año?

**Lucy:** En esos casos, pierden toda la memoria que habían guardado al largo de su vida y no la vuelven a recuperar.

**Zoro:** ¿Y ella cuanto tiempo lleva sin comer?

**Lucy:** Lleva sin comer 11 meses. Eso es bueno ya que conserva lo básico, por ejemplo, se acuerda de que especie es, su edad... Lo básico, y tranquilos que lo de que no se acuerde de su propio nombre es normal, ira recordando al largo de las semanas, además, si se alimenta mucho durante estos días podrá recuperar la memoria mucho antes.

**Natsu:** A propósito ¿Que especie sois?

**Lucy:** Vampiros. (NA/Sílvia-chan: Toda la clase había escuchado la conversación aunque solo hubiesen hablado esos tres.)

**Toda la clase: **¿Vampiros, que es eso? (NA/Sílvia-chan-chan: Ah, es cierto, se me olvido decirles que los vampiros llevan siglos extinguidos en la mayor parte del mundo y solo existen unas pocas familias esparcidas (Las cuales luchan entre ellas para ver quién es la más poderosa a la cual luego verán como una familia real), por eso nadie, ni siquiera la clase de monstruos (fenómenos) sabe lo que son.)

**Lucy**: ¿De verdad que nunca oyeron hablar sobre los vampiros?

**Todos:** Aha...

*Pone cara pensativa*.

**Lucy:** Bueno, no será divertido si se lo cuento yo, además de que debo llevar a Robin a casa... ¡Por lo tanto les tocara investigar a ustedes, nos vemos! ^_^

*Natsu y Zoro se miran confundidos y sin ánimos*.

**Natsu y Zoro:** Pues nos tocará investigar...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Sílvia-chan: Lo sé es muy, pero que muy corto, pero tengo una escusa. Mis profesores (Los muy malditos) me pusieron deberes en navidad, ¡EN NAVIDAD! ¿Quién PONE DEBERES EN NAVIDAD? Bueno a lo que iba, no solo tenía una montaña de deberes más grande que la del anuncio de Lacasitos, sino que a demás estuve todas las vacaciones sin poder quedar con Stef-chan, lo que significa que me ha tocado a mi pensarlo todo y como bien se sabe, no soy alguien de brillantes ideas U.U así que os ruego que no me matéis por lo pésimo que ha sido este cap.**

_Se despide Sílvia-chan~_


	4. Capitulo 4: ¡Investigadores penosos!

**THE FAIRY PIECE OF BURNING RUBBER**

_Pensamientos._

"_Palabras en inglés o que no sabemos cómo se escriben exactamente"._

(NA/… Comentarios nuestros).

**Diálogos:**…

*Aclaraciones*.

***LUGAR*.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo 4:** ¡Investigadores sin talento, un intento de romance y la apuesta!

_**Ni Fairy Tail ni One Piece nos pertenecen, solo jugamos con sus personajes.**_

_**Ahora si centrémonos en el cap.**_

_**Sílvia-chan y Stef-chan: ¡Que lo disfruten!**_

*Se ve a todos mirando la pantalla de un ordenador*.

**Natsu:** Bien… ¿Que buscamos primero?

**Zoro:** Bueno, ella nos dijo que son vampiros, así que lo mejor será buscar la definición de vampiro.

**Cana:** Seguro que no es para tanto... ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué mientras no vamos al bar? ***Pensamiento de todos:** ¿A caso solo piensa en la bebida?*. ¡No me miren así, yo solo lo decía para preguntarle a Mira-chan! ***Pensamiento de todos: **Ya, claro...*.

**Gray:** La verdad es que no es una mala idea, después de todo Mira-chan sabe mucho sobre estas cosas.

**Todos:** ¡Tienes razón Gray, vámonos todos al bar! *Pensamiento de Cana: ¿Pero quién dio la idea de ir al bar no fui yo?*.

***EN EL BAR "Strauss"*.** (NA/Sílvia-chan: Por cierto, este bar existe realmente, entre a él un día que fui a Zaragoza de visita ^_^).

**Erza:** Hola Mira.

**Mira:** Oh, chicos ¿Que les trae por aquí, a caso no estaban en clase?

**Luffy**: Si, pero hemos podido salir ya que ahora estamos en el descanso.

**Mira:** A... ¿Entonces qué os apetece?

**Erza:** Un pastel de fresa y un poco de información.

**Mira:** Ok! ¿Y qué clase de información buscan?

**Natsu:** ¿Sabes algo sobre vampiros?

**Mira:** La verdad es que no sé nada sobre vampiros, pero creo que tengo un libro que dice algo sobre ellos... ¡Ahora os lo traigo, a ver si os sirve!

*Mira se va y vuelve a los 5 minutos con una tarta de fresas en la mano y un libro enorme debajo del brazo*.

**Mira:** Aquí esta.

**Zoro:** ¿A ver?

*Coge el libro y empieza a ojearlo*.

**Zoro:** A, B, C... ¡Aquí esta, V, vaya lo primero que sale son los vampiros!

**Todos:** ¡¿Y HA QUE ESPERAS PARA LEERLO?!

**Zoro:** Ok, ok, ya va... A ver, aquí dice que los vampiros son criaturas que provienen del reino de las tinieblas, según esto los vampiros son pálidos, fuertes, rápidos, agiles, flexibles, listos, atractivos y por encima de todo son inmortales por naturaleza.

**Natsu:** ¿Que quieres decir con eso de inmortales por naturaleza?

**Mira:** Se refiere a que ellos no mueren nunca por naturaleza, pero siempre hay una forma de que mueran a manos de cazadores sobrenaturales.

**Zoro:** Exacto, y aquí hay escritas algunas formas de matarlos, por ejemplo, aquí dice que la luz solar los quema hasta volverlos cenizas, los ajos les provocan malestar, las cruces los asustan, el agua bendita les quema, las balas de plata les hacen mas débiles y si les clavas una estaca en el corazón les matas al instante. A demás de eso, también dice que los vampiros no pueden entrar en recintos privados sin ser invitados antes.

**Mira:** Pues sí que son educados...

**Gray:** Mira, creo que lo entendiste mal ^_^U.

**Mira:** ¿A si ^_^?

*Zoro sigue leyendo*.

**Zoro:** ¡Oh, aquí pone de que se alimentan!

**Todos:** ¡¿Y HA QUE ESPERAS PARA LEERLO?! (NA/ Sílvia-chan: Creo que tengo un "_dejabuu"_).

**Zoro:** ¡QUE SE CALLEN PENDEJOS COME MIERDA!

**Erza: ¡**¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

*Erza se acerca con una espada aterrorizando a Zoro el cual vuelve rápidamente al libro*.

**Zoro:** Na-nada… ¡Solo decía que el libro dice que ellos beben sangre! *Se da cuenta de lo que dijo*. ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!

*Todos escupieron la bebida que estaban bebiendo… (NA/ Sílvia-chan: ¡¿DE DONDE MIERDA SACARON LA BEBIDA?!O_O )*.

**Todos:** ¡¿WTF?!

***EN "CASA" (NA/ Stef-chan: ¡ES UNA MANSION BITCHES! =_=) DE LUCY*.**

**Lucy POV**

_Espero que no se asusten en demasiada al saber de nuestra alimentación, si eso sucediera nos quedaríamos solos de nuevo *Se le resbala una lagrima por la mejilla mientras empieza a sollozar débilmente*. Y no soportaría el que ellos dos se quedaran solos por mi culpa… otra vez._

_*Jellal se le acerca por la espalda silenciosamente y por lo visto no se sorprende al verla aovillada junto al ventanal de su habitación*._

**Jellal: **Lucy-nee… ¿Estás bien?

*Jellal lo preguntó a pesar de saber la respuesta y la razón, se acerco a Lucy y antes de que ella pudiera contestar la abrazó por la espalda dándole un poquito de calor familiar mientras le hablaba suavemente en el oído*.

Jellal: Tranquila Lucy-nee, nunca dejare que te alejen de mí como la otra vez.

**Lucy:** Pero si no lo hago ustedes… ustedes no…

*Jellal corta a Lucy en mitad de la frase*.

**Jellal:** Nada de peros, y en primer lugar, eso que pasó no fue tu culpa, así que deja de recriminarte cosas que no hiciste, y en segundo lugar… Tu y yo hemos estado juntos des de siempre y no voy a permitir que me alejen de la persona que mas me importa en este mundo. (NA/ Sílvia-chan: De momento… Luego ya veremos quién es… cucucucucu *risa rara*).

**Lucy:** Jellal… *Esta está toda asombrada y colorada XD*.

**Jellal: **Ahora estate tranquila por mi ¿Si?

**Lucy:** Hai… *ESTA COMO TOMATE JAJAJA*.

(NA/Sílvia-chan: Pero siempre tiene que haber una interrupción ¬_¬#)

*Robin entra en la habitación sin que ellos se percaten, por lo cual les sorprende a ambos cuando decide hablar*.

**Robin: **¿Qué hacen despiertos a estas horas de la mañana, no ven que son las 12 del medio-día?

*Jellal y Lucy se ponen rojos y empiezan a decir cosas entrecortadas y sin sentido (NA/Sílvia-chan. Por el nerviosismo…)

**Jellal y Lucy:** ¡RO-ROBIN!

Robin: ¿Qué hacían chicos?

**Ellos:** Na-nada…

(NA/ Stef-chan: ¡Olé tu Robin, eso es, rompe su momento Happy, estoy orgullosa de ti! ^_^ / Sílvia-chan: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste malditaaaaaa?! ahora que venía lo mejor… buaaaaa, buaaaaa, malditaaaaaa / Stef-chan: Ja, ja, ja ¡Gané! / Sílvia-chan: ¡No celebres tan deprisa, aun me quedan 2 asaltos antes de que la pareja quede K.O. ESTO NO HA ACABADO AUN!)

***EN EL BAR***

*Todos están flipando por lo de la sangre, después de todo, aunque ellos fueran "monstruos" no se alimentaban a trabes de los otros seres, sino que se alimentaban a trabes de la naturaleza y sus fenómenos, eso explica que estén aterrados como nenazas (tíos incluidos, a excepción de Natsu, Zoro y Erza, los cuales estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos)*.

**Todos:** ¡Ahhhhh, QUE MIEDOOOOO!

**Erza, Natsu y Zoro:** ¡Decidido le pediré una cita! *Se miran entre ellos confundidos ya que hablaron a la vez*. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE PARA VOSOTROS QUE EL/LA OTRO/A ACEPTE UNA CITA CON USTEDES! *Volvieron a hablar a la vez*. ¿A SI? ¡PUES ESTO ES UNA APUESTA! *Seguían hablando a la vez… (NA/Stef-chan: ¡YA CALLENSE! / Sílvia-chan: ¿A caso no se cansan? ^.^U) como si pensaran todos lo mismo*. ¡ACEPTO, Y LES AVISO DE ANTEMANO QUE YO VOY A GANAR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Stef-chan: ¡¿Por qué mierda pusiste ese momento Jellu?! (Jellal-Lucy= Jellu o JellLu)**

**Sílvia-chan: Era para probaaaaar, a demás no le he hecho daño a nadieeee.**

**Stef-chan: ¡ME LO HICISTE A MI AL HACERMELO LEER!**

**Sílvia-chan: Mooo~ no te enfades Stef-chan ¡Por favor digan que les gustó en un review sino Stef-chan me va a pegar!**

**Stef-chan ¡PERO SERAS! *se da cuenta que habla en voz alta* Nadie va a hacerte nada… *lo siguiente es susurrado* Ya verás cuando no haya testigos ya…**

**Sílvia-chan ¡NOOOOOOO, POR FAVOR SALVENMEEEEEEEEE!**

***Se oye un golpe y solo queda Stef-chan en pie*.**

**Stef-chan: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan leyéndonos, dejen un review QUE NO TENGA QUE VER CON EL MOMENTO JELLU o sino un mensaje privado ^_^**

***Sílvia-chan se despierta*.**

**Sílvia-chan: Eres mala Stef-chan…**

**Stef-chan: ¡YA HABLASTE SUFICIENTE, A DORMIR! *Otro golpe, acompañado de olor a sangre y la visión de alguien echando lejía…*.**

_Se despide Stef-chan… y el cadáver convertido en zoombie de Sílvia-chan~_


	5. Capitulo 5: Dos visitas inesperadas

**THE FAIRY PIECE OF BURNING RUBBER**

**Sílvia-chan: Antes que nada, quiero pedir perdón por la escena Jellu, prometo que no lo volverá a hacer así que… ¡Por favor no dejéis de leer nuestro fic, Stef-chan no tiene que pagar por mi crimen ! (Soy tan comprensiva y altruista… TTwTT) Ahora sí, sin más dilación… ¡Nuestro fic!**

**Capitulo 5: **Dos visitas inesperadas

***EN EL BAR***

Todos los amigos de nuestros "desafiado" (Por así decirlo) se encontraban en shock, y no era solo por el hecho de descubrir que sus compañeros de clase eran unos "chupasangres" no, ellos estaban en shock al descubrir que sus amigos eran tan idiotas como para pedirle una cita a una persona que les podría chupar toda su vitalidad.

**Levy: **¡¿A caso están locos, como son capaces de querer tener una cita con alguno de ellos después de saber cuál es su alimentación?!

*Nuestros tres idiotas giran la cabeza de costado cual perrito (Es obvio que no se enteraron del peligro que corren)*.

**Trío de idiotas:** ¿A caso hay algún problema?

**Todos:** ¡¿CÓMO QUE SI HAY ALGUN PROBLEMA, A CASO SON TAN GILIPOLLAS QUE NO ENTIENDEN LO PELIGROSO QUE ES?!

*El trío de idiotas cambia la dirección de su cabeza por la contraria (estaban con la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y ahora es la derecha)*.

**Trío de idiotas:** Pues la verdad es que no…

*Se ve a Gajeel juntando su frente con la de Natsu y así empezar una pelea, mientras Happy intenta relajar el ambiente*.

(NA/ Sílvia-chan: Seria como aquí . /_cb20120309033117/fairytail/es/images/5/5b/Gajeel_y_Natsu_Planeando_su_Pelea_de_ espero que el link les funcione bien ^_^).

**Gajeel: **Ya decía yo que eras un estúpido… ja, ja, ja, ja (risotada "_Marvada"_)

**Natsu:** ¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!

**Gajeel:** ¡Lo que oíste carbón con patas! ¿Verdad que tengo razón Gray?

**Gray:** Sep! Tienes razón en lo de idiota y lo de carbón ja, ja, ja, ja (se ríe de su propio chiste XD)

**Natsu:** ¡¿Y tu porque te metes stripper de hielo?!

Gray y Gajeel: Es porque eres idiota…

*Natsu les da una golpe de puño a cada uno y luego les incendia el pelo (Esos dos la regaron bien XD)*

***EN EL BAR (CONVERSACIÓN FEMENINA)***

**Mira:** Nee Erza~ ¿Estás segura de lo de la cita?

**Erza: **¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Mira:** Pues porque no creo que sea muy conveniente el tener una cita con alguien que puede aprovechar el mínimo descuido para intentar tomar tu sangre… o algo peor.

**Erza:** ¿Algo peor, a que te refieres?

**Mira:** Bueno… El es un chico ¿no?

**Erza:** Sí… ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño?

**Mira:** ¡Pues que puede ser un pervertido! Y según el libro, los vampiros tienen mucha fuerza y también un gran poder de seducción, por lo que el… el… podría intentar hacer eso y aquello contigo… *Lo ultimo lo dice en susurros y ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello*.

**Erza:** ¿Entonces dices que es posible que el intente hacerme esto? *Le enseña uno de sus muchos mangas hentais :S*.

*Mira la contempla horrorizada y sorprendida*.

**Mira:** ¡¿Erza-chan que haces tú con un libro así?!

*Erza intenta disimular*.

**Erza: **Pe-pero… No pienses mal, esto me lo ha prestado… m… Le-Lev ¡Levy, eso es! Ya sabes cuánto le gustan a ella los libros je, je… *hace una risita nerviosa mientras le pide perdón a Levy mentalmente*.

*Mira empieza a observar a Levy a escondidas*.

**Mira:** Pues la verdad, nunca pensé que a Levy le interesasen ese tipo de libros, con lo inocente que parece…

**Erza:** S-si… las apariencias engañan je, je…

***"CASA" DE LOS VAMPIROS (Día siguiente)***

**LUCY POV**

*Lucy está sentada en el sofá viendo una película, aunque la verdad es que no le presta mucha atención*.

_Espero que no se asusten con lo de la sangre… Bueno no importa, si se muestran reacios les diré eso de que no somos vampiros corrientes y listo… Aunque ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… Tal vez esa no sea la mejor solución… ¡Vamos Lucy piensa, tiene que haber algo que tú puedas hacer!_

Tap, tap, tap *se oyen unos pasos acercándose*.

**Robin: **Lucy…

**Lucy: **¿Sí, Robin?

**Robin:** ¿Puedes dejarme algún álbum?

**Lucy:** ¿Un álbum? Creo que no tenemos ninguno…

*Robin se desilusiona un poco*.

**Robin:** Ah…

**Lucy:** Bueno… si quieres podemos hacer uno juntas, ya que tengo varias fotos en mi habitación.

*Robin se pone feliz*.

**Robin:** ¿En serio? *Lucy asiente* ¡GENIAL!

*Lucy se levanta del sofá*.

**Lucy:** Espera aquí, ahora las traigo.

*Robin se queda sola en el salón*.

***HABITACIÓN DE LUCY***

*Lucy esta rebuscando por sus cajones*.

_Jope… ¿Dónde diablos deje esas fotos? Tendrían que estar por aquí... ¡Oh, tal vez están en mi carpeta de dibujo!_

*Rebusca en su carpeta y las encuentra*.

_¡Con que aquí estabais malditas! Ningun objeto puede esconderse de mi… ¡Muajajajajajaja! ¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy haciendo?! ¡Debería estar bajando las fotos al salón en lugar de quedarme haciendo el imbécil!_

*Baja a toda prisa al salón*

_Uf… menudo carrerón, espero no haber tardado mucho…_

**Lucy:** Robin, ya tengo las fotos.

**Robin:** Menos mal, tardabas tanto que temí que se te hubiera tragado el armario je, je, je.

**Lucy: **Gomen~ Es que no encontraba las malditas fotos… ¬_¬U

**Robin:** Bueno da igual… ¡Hagamos un álbum!

**Lucy:** ¡Siiiiii! ^_^

*Se acerca al salón un Jellal medio dormido*.

**Jellal:** ¿Por qué tanto alboroto a estas horas del día?

**Robin:** Gomen Jellal~ Es que Lucy me quería ayudar a hacer un álbum de nosotros tres…

**Jellal:** ¿Un álbum? Interesante… ¡Ok, yo también ayudare!

**Lucy y Robin:** ¡GENIAL!

*Se pusieron a hacer el álbum a las 9:30 de la mañana y terminaron a las 8:15 de la tarde*.

_De verdad que ha sido divertido… je, je ^_^_

*Robin se estira y se levanta*.

**Robin:** Lucy, Jellal… ¿Os importa que coja el álbum durante unas horas? Es que quiero intentar recordar un poco de estos 11 meses que he olvidado…

**Lucy:** Claro, ningún problema.

**Jellal:** Pues claro, después de todo, los álbumes están hechos para recordar. ^_^

**Robin:** OK~

*Robin se va y Jellal se levanta*.

**Jellal:** Voy a intentar recuperar las horas de sueño que he perdido… ¿Tu que aras?

**Lucy:** Voy a quedarme un rato más… es que tengo cosas en las que pensar.

**Jellal:** Ok, como quieras *bosteza* Buenas noches…

**Lucy:** Buenas noches…

*Lucy se queda sola en la sala durante 5 horas*.

Pum, pum, pum… *Se oye la puerta que da a la calle*

_¿Quién será a estas horas? No creo que sea nadie de la universidad…_

*Lucy va a abrir*.

Pum, pum, pum…

**Lucy:** YA VA, YA VA…

**FIN POV LUCY**

**POV NATSU**

_Jope… Se está tardando mucho… ¿Y si ha visto que soy yo y a huido por la ventana? No, no, seguro que no es eso… A no ser… _(NA/ Sílvia-chan: Ja, ja, ja… Es tipo Homer Simpson XD)

*Se abre la puerta dejando ver a Lucy*.

_Uf… menos mal que no huyó por la ventana…_

**Lucy:** ¿Natsu, estás bien?

*Por lo visto el se la había quedado viendo durante más de 20 minutos* (NA/ Stef-chan: Joder, que lento…).

**Natsu: **¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien… Muy bien… (NA/ Sílvia-chan: ¡Mentiroso, estas más rojo que un tomate! XD)

**Lucy:** Pues… ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Natsu: ah, sí, etto… yo… Quería invitarte a una cita… *Se pone más colorado (si es posible) ¡Si a ti te parece bien claro esta! *Empieza a mover las manos con nerviosismo…

**Lucy:** Oh, bueno… yo… tengo que pensarlo, no puedo separarme de Robin tal como están las cosas…

**Natsu:** Oh, claro, claro… No, si tienes razón je, je… *Risita incomoda…* Bu-bueno… ¡Adiós!

*Natsu se voltea para irse*

**Lucy:** Espera, quiero preguntarte algo…

**Natsu:** Dime.

**Lucy:** ¿No tienes miedo, a caso no temes que te muerda?

*Natsu lo medita un momento*.

**Natsu:** La verdad… un poco, pero se nota que eres una buena persona y que no arias daño a nadie expresamente… A demás yo te la daría gustoso…

**Lucy:** ¿Qué?

**Natsu:** Si, veras… en un libro leí que el beber sangre cuando no se está hambriento es un símbolo de unión entre el bebedor y el donante… así que no me importaría que tomaras mi sangre si así estamos un poco mas unidos… ¡Bueno ahora si adiós!

*Natsu se va escopeteado sin darle tiempo a Lucy de responder nada*.

_Bueno… no conseguí un sí, pero al menos se lo pensara ^_^ pero cambiando de tema… ¡E sido demasiado directo con lo de la sangre, seré estúpido! _*empieza a golpearse la cabeza contra una farola*_ ¡TONTO, TONTO, TONTO, TONTO! _*se rompe la farola*_ ¡MIERDA, OTRA COSA QUE REPARA, YA VAN 30 EN UNA HORA!_

**FIN POV NATSU**

**POV LUCY**

Toc, toc, toc…

_¿Otra vez la puerta, quien será ahora?_

*Lucy va a abrir*

Lucy: ¿Si, quien es?

*Nadie le contesta, por lo que abre la puerta de golpe*.

Lucy: Que extraño… No hay nadie… Seguramente será alguna broma de algún crio.

*Se voltea para cerrar la puerta con el pie… pero algo se lo impide*.

**¿?:** Oh… Sí que hay alguien…

*El desconocido le pone un trapo en la boca a Lucy*.

_¿Pero qué es esto? Cada vez veo más borrosos, y mi cuerpo me pesa…_

*Lucy se desploma en la entrada y es recogida por un esbirro del hombre desconocido, mientras la llevan al interior de un coche negro y muy lujoso… Mientras, el desconocido se dirige al piso de arriba para buscar a alguien más*.

**FIN POV LUCY**

***HABITACIÓN DE ROBIN***

Se ve a Robin dormida en su cama con un álbum de fotos en la mano, es obvio que estuvo intentando recuperar los recuerdos a través de las fotos, pero quedo tan exhausta que se durmió con la ropa puesta y el libro en mano.

*Se oyen unos golpecitos acompañados de una voz en la puerta que hacen que Robin despierte*.

**Robin:** ¿Si, quien es? *Robin no consigue identificar la voz*.

**¿?:** ¿A caso te has olvidado de mí tan pronto… Robin?

**CONTINUARA…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sílvia-chan: ¡Hola, hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap de hoy? *Déjennos su respuesta en un hermosísimo review o en un elegante MP* Sinceramente a mi me gusto… ¡Pero no me maten si a ustedes no e!**

**¡Ah, Se me olvidaba decirles que Stef-chan POR FIIIIIIN se ha hecho una cuenta en FanFiction! *Se oyen aplausos y vitoreos* Bueno, aquí les dejo su nombre de usuario **_**Stefmoon**_

**¡Pues nada, hasta aquí el cap de hoy!**

_Se despiden Stef-chan y Sílvia-chan~_


End file.
